Crow Hogan (ARC-V)
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Crow Hogan (クロウ・ホーガン , Kurou Hōgan) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Crow Hogan that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. A Duelist of the Synchro Dimension, Crow lives in the slums of City, where he takes care of three orphans. Design Crow's design is virtually identical to that of his Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's counterpart. He has dark-grey eyes and orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several criminal marks on his face in this incarnation given to him in some way in re-education camps), an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. His ears have piercings with bolts hanging from them. Crow wears a simple orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads. He wears a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrists and forearms, and heavily strapped tan boots. He wears a black helmet with wing-like attachments while riding his Duel Runner. Biography When Security turned the tables on Lancers Yuya Sakaki, Selena, Reira and Silvio by gathering more units, Crow appeared alongside four other Turbo Duelists. Crow turned the skies dark by Synchro Summoning "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" as a distraction. He and his allies helped the Lancers escape by pulling them away on their Duel Runners. After seeing his comrades off, Crow complimented Yuya for protecting Reira throughout their ordeal with Security. He and Amanda invited the group in to share the day's spoils. When Silvio confused Crow with an unstructured explanation of how they were from a different Dimension, he stopped him and told them the Lancers could stay until Security calmed down. Tanner and Frank returned in the evening with food they stole, which angered Crow. He told the Lancers about the Facility Security sent in order to apprehend those who opposed the Tops-Commons split, only for Frank and Tanner to remember that Yuya and Selena resembled Yugo and Zuzu. Crow offered to go look for them in the Lancers' place, since they were still wanted by Security. As Security were crawling all over the City, Crow was forced to return empty-handed, explaining the fate of the history of Turbo Duels to the Lancers. Selena, frustrated with the lack of results, decided to go out herself and Silvio accompanied her, much to Crow's anger. Yuya and Reira remained with Crow, and Shinji later stopped by with sweets for the kids. Crow was finally able to coax some words out of Reira, though he didn't realize that Reira was being serious when the kid asked if he was being ordered to eat and Crow jokingly ordered him to wash his hands. As they watched the kids, Yuya expressed his wish to make everyone in the world happy and smiling. Crow skeptically replied that it was a full stomach that mattered and the two quickly got into an argument that they decided to settle with a Duel. Yuya Pendulum Summoned on the first turn, entertaining the children, and Crow took the second turn, using his "Blackwings" to Synchro Summon "Raikiri", commenting that Pendulum Summoning wasn't the only means of Summoning multiple monsters. Both Crow and Yuya urged the kids to support them, but the kids were on the fence about the affair. Security suddenly arrived and arrested the group, having been led there by the returning Silvio and Selena, as well as Shinji. Bound in a net, Crow furiously yelled at the Security officers to leave the children alone. Deck As he did in 5D's, Crow uses a Blackwing Deck.The Organization: V-Jump June 2015 He uses a combination of "Blackwing" monsters that his 5D's counterpart used in addition to original "Assault Blackwing" monsters, focusing on swarming the field with multiple monsters to perform Synchro Summons. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters